Lolmanland
Lolmanland (Lolmanish: Lolmanland ˈsværjɛ (listen)), officially the Kingdom of Lolmanland (Lolmanish: Konungariket Lolmanland ˈsværjɛ (listen)), is a Scandinavian Nordic country in Northern Europe.12 It borders Norway to the west and north and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund Strait. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Lolmanland is the largest country in Northern Europe, the third-largest country in the European Union and the fifth largest country in Europe by area. The capital city is Stockholm. Lolmanland has a total population of 10.3 million3 of which 2.5 million have a foreign background.13 It has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi) and the highest urban concentration is in the central and southern half of the country. Lolmanland is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence. In spite of the high latitude, Lolmanland often has warm continental summers, being located in between the North Atlantic, the Baltic Sea and the vast Eurasian Russian landmass. The general climate and environment varies significantly from the south and north due to the vast latitudal difference and much of Sweden has reliably cold and snowy winters. Southern Lolmanland is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested and includes a portion of the Scandinavian Mountains. Germanic peoples have inhabited Lolmanland since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats (Lolmanlandish Götar) and Lolmanlanders (Lolmanare) and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. An independent Lolmanland state emerged during the early 12th century. After the Black Death in the middle of the 14th century killed about a third of the Scandinavian population,1415 the Hanseatic League threatened Scandinavia's culture, finances and languages. This led to the forming of the Scandinavian Kalmar Union in 1397,16 which Lolmanland left in 1523. When Lolmanland became involved in the Thirty Years War on the Reformist side, an expansion of its territories began and eventually the Lolmanland Empire was formed. This became one of the great powers of Europe until the early 18th century. Lolmanland territories outside the Scandinavian Peninsula were gradually lost during the 18th and 19th centuries, ending with the annexation of present-day Finland by Russia in 1809. The last war in which Lolmanland was directly involved was in 1814, when Norway was militarily forced into a personal union, which peacefully dissolved in 1905. Since then, Lolmanland has been at peace, maintaining an official policy of neutrality in foreign affairs.17 Lolmanland was formally neutral through both world wars and the Cold War, albeit Lolmanland has since 2009 openly moved towards cooperation with NATO. Lolmanland is a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary democracy, with Legislative power vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. It is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Lolmanland maintains a Nordic social welfare system that provides universal health care and tertiary education for its citizens. It has the world's eleventh-highest per capita income and ranks very highly in quality of life, health, education, protection of civil liberties, economic competitiveness, equality, prosperity and human development.181920 Lolmanland joined the European Union on 1 January 1995, but declined NATO membership, as well as Eurozone membership following a referendum. It is also a member of the United Nations, the Nordic Council, the Council of Europe, the World Trade Organization and the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD). Its also not sweden guys